Oh It's A Love Type Thing, A Sure Type Thing
by LoveTypeThing-SureTypeThing
Summary: Katie finds herself once again at one of Emily's girlfriends for New Years Eve and is desperate to break away from her suffocating life. With the New Year, a new Katie is brought forth and she's finally ready to listen to her heart. Summary's are hard!
1. New Year, New Katie

**Yeah, Hi!**

**This is my first fic, I started the idea around New Years and have finally found the time/balls to finish it. Apparently trying to write a dissertation inspires you to do as little course work as possible and write other (more important?) things. Like a Skins One-shot! Based on Katie, could be Keffy if you all wanted me to write more, but for now I'm happy my Katie is up on the site.**

**I'm a bit nervous, I don't ever write. I love reading all your stories though, Its become an obsession to put it mildly. So without further ado, please enjoy:**

**NB - I don't own Skins **_**et al.**_

Katie barely recognizes that her glass was indeed empty and all the contents consumed until her brain finally catches up and focuses its activity to instinctual and automatic.

More. More drink needed. Now.

Katie excuses herself from the gathering of people in the living room that had adopted her at some point during the night. She forgets when, right at this moment, as she's determinedly swaying towards the kitchen. She spots the opened Moet on the kitchen counter and pours herself a refill of the deliciously golden, fizzy nectar. Ruefully grinning as she thinks to herself, _bloody Campbell and her posh parties, there's no way I'm not taking advantage of her poorly concealed snobbery._

This little thought makes her smile grow wider, because in actual fact, Katie rather likes Naomi Campbell, Emily's new girlfriend.

Katie sighs reflectively before sipping her drink and watching the party and the people around her. In Naomi's flat in Bristol.

She is all too aware that this is the fourth year in a row that Katie has spent New Years Eve with her twin, _Emily and whoever her girlfriend was that year._

Katie gets self-conscious about this seemingly normal fact, because she doesn't see anything normal about traveling to Birmingham five years ago to spend New Years Eve with a stranger (and equally strange family) and Emily.

It wasn't the gay thing, she didn't care about that, and the regretful stage in both the girls' life where Katie was unsupportive to say the least was well and truly behind them. Katie loved Emily more than anyone. Emily knew that.

Katie hates the fact that she seems, to the outside world, and admittedly to herself sometimes, lost without her twin. She asks herself how is it that Emily can easily break free from their immense, twin bond and grasp with two eager hands, a life of her own. How is it she's so sure of herself, and yet her twin, clone, replica Katie hasn't a fucking clue who she is herself. How is it that Emily has never not had a girlfriend since she was fifteen?

Katie knows by all means Emily isn't a slut or a player, she's had a total of three girlfriends in the space of around five years and she's been madly in love with all of them. _Too in love,_ Katie frowns at the thought.

Before Katie's blood could start to heat from her reminiscing anything remotely to do with a particular bitch Emily used to be infatuated with, she was rescued by a familiar cool voice behind her coaxing her back to the present New Years Eve,

"Careful Katiekins, if looks could kill," Effy warned with a smirk on her elegant face.

"Huh? What d'you…" Katie looked across the flat to where she was absentmindedly frowning earlier during her reverie. She saw lots of people she didn't recognize and some old faces chatting away loudly to each other, competing with the music and party ambiance. Then she saw Naomi sat on Emily's lap on one of the couches, She only just caught that Naomi had hurriedly taken her crystal blue eyes away from Katie, anxiety and nervousness disorientating her features before she returned to Emily, kissing her on the mouth and listening to the rest of her girlfriends story.

Katie snickered and repressed a snort, "She's scared of me bless her",

"Christ on a bike Katie Fucking Fitch, so would I be, you have quite the reputation going for you from your…_enthusiastic_ protection of Emily from her "evil" girlfriends", Effy emphasized the word "evil" by mocking a voice that Katie could only discern as a very poor attempt at being Dracula whilst she reconfigured her slender fingers into makeshift claws.

"Cock off you twat!" Katie smiled, rolling her eyes at her best friend of many years,

"A bit of fear is good for her, makes sure she know she won't get off lightly when she hurts our Ems," she continued.

"When?" Effy countered with an eyebrow raised, Incredulous.

Katie sighed, "If, _if_ she hurts Emily." Effy smiled back at her friend.

"The truth is Eff, I like Naomi, I really do. Emily and her are really great together, it's different this time, I know it is. I've never seen Emily so…_in love_."

Katie hates the phrase and everything about it, _in love_. She would scoff at it, as far as she's experienced it only ever brought immense heartache, and rendered anyone under its talons utterly useless without their partner and devoid them of any semblance of their original being. Katie thought it was pathetic.

But the more she saw of how Emily and Naomi were together and what they clearly meant to each other, _the fucking world,_ she saw how stunningly happy they were, being together, being "in love". Katie thought that must be the best feeling in the world and figures that that's the reason why Emily is so brave with love. She doesn't know in the future whether Naomi will shatter her heart into a million pieces and cast them into a blazing fire, she knows the risk is worth it because she feels THAT happy and alive right now.

Katie winces again at a fleeting memory of Emily being utterly destroyed and distraught by a girl she loved, _too much._ It killed Katie more than Emily will understand to see her twin hurting as much as she was after the break up of Emily's first love. _Psycho Sophia the Birmingham Bitch._ Emily scared Katie during that time, Katie couldn't understand why anyone would let another person do that to them, to render them shattered almost beyond repair. How could anyone let someone have that much control over their heart and soul? Katie had seen what had happened to poor Emily when someone abused that control, why would she ever want to feel that shit, that distraught, out of control and incomplete again?

In Katie's eyes, Sophia surely earned any and all seemingly exaggerated derogatory titles, that Katie branded her with, with flying fucking colours. _Yes Effy, "evil" certainly being one of them._

Katie used to think Emily was stupid to fall in love again; surely the damage was too great to risk. Katie now understands that Emily is the bravest person she knows; _being in love must feel REALLY fucking good._

It's no wonder Katie thinks to herself that she hasn't had a decent, long-term relationship, which had a thread of deep feeling in it…ever. Katie is now painfully aware that she has never been in love. Painfully was right as recently Katie feels like there are thick ropes constricting her chest, making it hard for her to shake off an unrequited, desperate sort of feeling that has something to do with her increasing and overwhelming desire for complete happiness. The ropes squeeze a little bit tighter when she's around Emily and Naomi.

Katie subconsciously rubs the skin over her heart and sighs again.

"I know you like her and them." Effy placates,

"It's like it's the real fucking deal now you know? I can just tell, Emily and Naomi, boom. It never hurt before, I wasn't jealous before Eff, but this, them, it's more real some how now and ever since I've witnessed the fucking…magnitude of their love for each other, just by looking at them, even right now," she points her champagne flute in her sister's and Naomi's direction, "I want it. I want what they have. Even if it's fucking scary as shit because it could go tits up and I might die of a broken heart. Emily, _they_ have shown me it must be worth it. For the first time in my life I know what I want and I'm not afraid anymore, I want to be _in love._"

"I know babe. They make my fucking heart hurt."

Katie laughs with her friend, the petite brunette's eyes still blazing from her passionate revelation. She shakes her head and bites her smiling bottom lip, Effy always seems to understand how her friend is feeling, maybe even more than Emily. The ropes loosen slightly. Katie appreciates that Effy just listens and never judges her.

The girls are laughing still when Emily approaches, a lazy grin illuminating her bonny face.

"Kay-teeehhh! Effeehhh!" Emily squeals delightedly at her sister and friend whilst grabbing them both into a clumsy, affectionate hug.

"Emileeehhh!" the other two girls chorus.

"enjoying yourselves?" Emily asks with a wink, "abso-fucking-lutely" Effy assures.

Katie nods and collects herself before smiling a little forcedly at Emily, tries to hide her recent serious expression, knows that Emily notices though and prepares herself for concerned interrogation. _I'll tell her how I feel_ she decides, Emily would only spend the rest of the night worrying about her, _probably thinks I've never looked so thoughtful._

Before Katie has a chance to awkwardly ask Emily for a private word, Effy intuitively tells them that she is "going over there to chat to Naomi about…carbon emissions…and shit."

Katie smiles and Emily shrugs their goodbyes to her.

"So I wanted to tell you something."

"So what's up?"

Katie and Emily say at the same and grunt in exasperation, _bloody twin connection, gets in the way of conversation…don't even need WORDS sometimes!_

Katie eventually starts, "I just wanted to say I'm _really_ happy for you, like, honestly. And I like Naomi, as a person and for what she does to you, you two are so meant for each other its…painful actually". Emily's radiant smile slightly faltered to confused at the last part of her twins' eagerly anticipated admission. Katie picked up on it and quickly told her what has recently being making her uncomfortable in the comfortableness of her life. _Deep breath._

"I'm jealous of you, I want what you have and I wanna be in love" she rushes out.

Emily blinks rapidly before replying; "Wow…that's…wow!" she beams, "So no more one-night-meaningless stands eh? Or going out with blokes you think you like until they fall in love with you and you realize _something _isn't right and break their heart?" Emily thinks she may have been a bit too honest with her twin.

"Exactly", Katie says "only that _something_ is what I now realize to be the source of my future happiness, being undeniably in love with someone." Katie looks proud of herself.

"I'm very proud of you Kates", Emily looks emotional all of a sudden and embraces her sister tightly, knows she is letting Katie know without words how much she cherishes all that she said about Naomi, and how comforted she feels now that Katie is finally listening to herself and how she has all the faith in the world that Katie will find a way to make herself happy.

Just then Effy and Naomi bound over towards the sisters, party poppers and more drinks clutched in their hands, ready to join them for the New Years Eve countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight!..." everyone choruses, a collective buzz courses through the flat party, "Seven! Six! Five!..." Emily and Naomi steal a quick but passionate peck on the lips, giggling from all the fun surrounding them, the last kiss of 2010.

"Four! Three! Two! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" cheers and kisses and hugs and glasses clink and poppers pop, all amalgamate to caress the senses and lift the spirits. Naomi and Emily share a deep lovers kiss, happy to be in each others arms for new year, happier knowing they will be for many, many years.

"Happy New Year Katie", Effy smiles at her friend and leans down to kiss her on the lips, full of purpose. Tries to tell her something. "Happy New Year Eff" Katie lazily smiles back.

"You know how your saying you're completely open to love, unafraid? Well I just want you to remember, that it means you have to be open to love… to _anyone"_ Effy winks and smirks wryly.

"Whadya mean Eff?" Katie muses, still a bit fuzzy from the bubbly booze tonight.

Effy laughs as she retreats, slinks away, "You'll figure it out Clever Princess".

Katie thinks about her future and her New Year.

Katie feels content, and excited, and invigorated and most importantly, for once, brave.

_I'm not afraid to love anymore, I will find my happiness. I'm Katie Fucking Fitch._

**Hi again **** So any hints, tips, clues, likes, dislikes? All are welcome, please RnR you lovely lot.**


	2. FFS

**Thank you for the reviews! Wow. Lovely. **

**Really they mean a lot!**

**I hope you all don't mind the stream of consciousness type thing that's going on, I 'aint used to the writing malarkey, I'm still nervous! **** Please enjoy:**

_Tits, tits, tits, tits, shit and tits!_

Normally, usually, generally whenever Katie would happen to bump into _Him_ on University campus (No. Not God) or around town, she wouldn't feel so on edge.

_Fuck! Loughborough's a teeny tiny fucking place with no fucking where to hide and now I'm a sitting fucking duck that hasn't ACTUALLY done ANY fucking-fucking in weeks! Balls!_

Normally, usually, generally she'd say "Hi" graciously and with genuine warmth to her ex-boyfriend whom she broke up with sixty-four days before Christmas, before New Years. _And why not?_ She'd think. Doesn't understand why most people who break up suddenly have to hate one another. It's just unnecessary. Hurtful and just doesn't feel good.

That was until a couple of months ago, Katie vividly recollects…

_Katie announces to her course-mates with a tired smile and a wave that she's leaving and has had enough of revision today, sourly noting she's probably not _done_ enough revision today, and "ctrl + alt + deletes" her way out of the library computer rooms._

_She shoulders her bag and clutches her files and books to her chest, walks down the stairs and pads softly across the fake marble floor, as softly as Uggs do. Approaching the glass doors to the exit, she shakes her head and frowns at her reflection before yawning, physical conformation that she does indeed look tired. Tired Katie's reflection disappears as Tired Katie steps outside and takes a breath of non-recycled air through her cute button nose._

_She sets off in the direction of home, thinks about her evening and possibilities for dinner to distract her for the 15 minute walk back to her flat and TV. _

_But before she can immerse herself in thoughts of Big Fat Gypsies and their weddings, or academies filled with Tools; she spots her ex boyfriend, "speak of the devil" she muses, shyly walk towards her, and frowning in the way she knows that means he's hurting. Emotionally. Still._

"_Alrigh' Babe?" the hurting man chances,_

"_Hi Cook," she manages. She's tired this time, "You ok?"_

"_Ahm fine. You look tired Katie" he looks concerned for her, Katie is aware that this fact annoys her._

"_Thanks, January exams though y'know, final year, it counts" she scowls at him, tries not to make it obvious to him how little she thinks of his work ethic, or lack thereof. Never understood how he managed to keep a place at Uni and pass his exams when all he ever did (and probably still does) is drink and drink and drink every night. _

"_Well let me buy you a coffee then, perk you up a bit!" he nearly shouts, whilst blatantly, on purpose, nods towards her breasts and stares at them._

"_No I'm fine don't trouble yourself! I'm worn out I just wanna go home" feels like she's pleading to him._

"_C'mon it's only a little wiggle away, an' besides I wanna talk to ya, 'ant talked in ages!"_

_She closes her brown eyes briefly opens them to find his frown and hurting eyes again, feels guilty. She agrees to coffee and she turns around and walks with him. She feels like she owes him. _

…

"'_ere ya go Babe" Cook sets a bitter-sweet Mocha down next to her books and file on the table they are sat at in the Library Café_. _**Stop that. I'm not your "Babe" anymore**__ she inwardly sighs._

"_Come out with me tomorrow"_

"_what? No!" __**Stop it Cook, I can't give you what you want, forget me for fuck's sake.**_

"_C'mon few drinks and a laugh, good times you know"_

"_I've got too much work Cook,"_

"_No you don't, a night off'll relax ya" he's smiling what he thinks is cheekily but Katie can't help but think is a little menacing._

"_I really don't think it's a good idea" double meaning._

"_Fuck's sake Katie It's not like ahm askin' the world 'ere, 'sides it's the least you can do." _

_And then it hits her like ton of bricks, the strength and the realization, the self-worth, to not give a fuck about this man who is clearly not helping himself. It's not her job anymore. Remembers all the times before now, when they'd bump into each other, him acting like they're still together, like he doesn't hear her, yet will still play the guilt card when it suited him. _

_Katie was so willing to not have any bad blood between them, didn't want or need the drama. For a while it was easier to play her role of sorry-for-him, guilty-but-ultimately-happier dumper. She'd reply to texts with a smiley face and just one kiss instead of her usual three, she'd smile politely whenever she saw him around, sometimes a quick hug when Cook would insist and even the occasional round of shots with him whenever she'd be out with her mates and he'd suddenly appear more off his face than she'd ever seen him when they were going out, "12 tequila shots Babe" he'd shout in her ear, shove money down her dress and slap her arse, pushing her towards the bar._

_**And you put up with it because you felt bad and like you owed him.**_

_Well she's sick of acting nice if he's just going to take advantage of her guilt and willingness to make him feel as good about it all as possible, not after he's spun around all her best intentions and has been making her feel for weeks like it's all her fault he's hurting this much. __**He's being selfish and he's using you**__, feels like every time she sees him she submits to him, let's him have his way. __**He's controlling you**__ she realizes, __**you're letting him**__. Feels worse now. __**The passive aggressive prick!**_

_She's assertive with her reply and is stopping his games,_

"_No, we broke up I don't have to have anything to do with you anymore." _

_Cook looks like he can't decide whether to laugh or spit at her._

"_Oh 'ere we go, what the fuck Katie, you wiggle your way into my life all tits and arse, decide you've 'ad your fill, break my heart and then for weeks after you act like nuffin's happened, like you're doing me a favor hanging round with me! Why the fuck are you leadin' me on? Everyone was right y'know, you are a desperate slag!" _

_Cook is flailing and trying to do as much damage as he seems is only fair._

"_Fuck you, you selfish childish Wanker, I did you a favor breaking up with you, I could never love you so what was the fucking point, I'd only hurt myself and you more if I let us carry on, if I carried on lying to us both."_

_She's standing up now, voice raised, things collected, "Don't call me or my friends, We're finished Cook, get over it."_

_She storms away, leaving a furious Cook, she vaguely registers people clapping._

_Katie has decided now that she doesn't want to see him again. Like most couples do when they break up. She can_ _hate him, feels she's allowed to hate him._

_Remembers walking home with more enthusiasm than when she had left her friends in the computer room. Now full of adrenaline and passion. __**That felt VERY good.**_

So today instead of being polite to please him, Katie ignores Cook as they walk passed each other towards their respective destinations, she expects a confrontation.

_It's been three months since New Years, why can't I bump into The One instead of my horrific exes? _She rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

They get closer and Katie curses the lack of street girth or shop door to avoid him with, doesn't want or need the drama.

They pass each other and he chugs on a can of special brew.

"Slag!" he calls.

Katie whips around "Drinking I see, shock fucking horror, 11am, well that must be your sixth can of corner shop piss of the day!" she tries to inject as much superiority into that jibe as much as humanly possible.

"Never used to mind my drinking Katie-Kins!" he taunts whilst grabbing his _own_ balls.

"I drank as much as you did when we were going out 'cos it was the only way I'd let you come anywhere near me with your Crayola Dick!"

Again Cook is left in Katie's dust as she walks off triumphant, if not a little exasperated. _Gimme a break from the crazy people_ she says to no one in particular.

She takes out her phone, inspired and phones Effy. After the third ring she picks up,

"Hey" Effy husks.

"We never celebrated before, so we're celebrating tonight 'cos I've been a good, brave, self-aware little girl twice in two months now, and that deserves a fucking night out. Yes?"

Effy smiles down the phone while her front teeth tuck her bottom lip under, "Yes. My playground or yours?"

**Constructive criticism? Technically and story-wise? Likes, dislikes? Please leave a review about any thing you thought of the chapter **** Tah.**


	3. Bad Penny

**Oh haiii! Thanks for reading! This one is Keffy-tastic, inspired by an e-mail from my friend who reads this fic before anyone, stating in size 48 and bright red letters "I WANT MORE LESBIANISM".**

**I have conflicting thoughts of how to portray the relationship but apparently, recently I was feeling more for the angsty approach so Voila! But I may find a way to swing it around soon, but in a believable way (hopefully), I'm not crazy! …**

**It's rough and I'm new so usual apologies apply!**

**NB: I don't own Skins, but ****I want to take it behind a middle school and get it pregnant. **

**Please enjoy.**

"So then I was like, "Fuck you Crayola Dick!" Haaa!" Katie snorts and waves her drink around with abandon at no one in particular in the packed club, pleased that her current audience is finding her story so funny, even if they were all currently way past tipsy. Effy smiles a small smile at her friend, not only because she finds the story hilarios the second time around, Katie gave her the full details when they were in Effy's flat earlier, getting ready to go out, after Katie made the ten minute train journey to Leicester from Loughborough, she's smiling at her because she loves how strong she is, she knows when people are trampling all over her and she has far too much self-respect to let it carry on.

Effy knows she loves _everything_ about Katie, has known for some time now. However she thinks the situation is so fucked up it's unreal. It also doesn't slip her mind that she maybe making it seem fucked up, that it could actually all be pretty simple if she were just brave enough or if she'd just take the time to figure things out, make a strategy, if she wasn't so afraid of what she might find out about herself in the process.

She doesn't want anything to be forced, just wants to let things happen if they were meant to. Leave it up to fate. If she distracts herself with random shags in the meanwhile, she doesn't have to think about the crushing possibility that Katie will never fall in love with her because it simply wasn't meant to be. The two friends used to joke that Effy could make anyone fall head over heels for her, and it was mostly true, people were captivated by her unprecedented beauty and elegance and fatefully of all, her mystery. But she had never tried with Katie, she is the one she can truly be herself with, and she's terrified that that isn't enough for Katie.

If Effy lets fate take care of things, she can't hold herself responsible for fucking anything up with her actions, Effy doesn't do responsibility.

Finished with her story Katie teeters over to Effy who is leaning with her back against the bar, effortlessly cool. "You're guy mates are well checking me out, and _she's_ had her lusty eyes on you ever since we, like, got here." Katie motions with her head towards a petite girl with a peroxide pixie cut and wet-look leggings, the girl is obvious with her eye-fuckery towards Effy whilst sipping on her strawed drink seductively.

Effy looks visibly annoyed instantly and is also little embarrassed, "Aww Jesus Fucking Christ, that's Penny," laughs, "and like a bad one she just keeps popping up – "

"Like a Whack-a-Mole" Katie chimes in, giggling at the image of Effy bashing away at the blondes head with a comically oversized hammer, exasperation etched on her stunning face.

"Yeah, exactly, like a Whack-a-Mole! Anyhoo, we had a one night thing, no biggy, pretty crap actually, and now she's freaking stalking me, it's sad."

"Aww poor thing she's probably really smitten with you too! I'm surprised no one had warned her that Effy Stonem can't be pinned down, not now not ever" Katie teases her friend, _only for you _Effy thinks as she tries her best to conceal the flinch that is conjured with Katie's innocent jibe._ I'll let you pin me down anyday_ she adds as an afterthought, a flash in her eyes at the image of Katie holding her arms above her head and rocking into her hard again and again.

Effy recovers, shaking her head subtly, her ultimate fantasy trickling away, she ignores the fake reprimand from Katie, she doesn't feel bad for the girl, it's her own fault she's naïve.

"Why don't _you_ tell her if you feel so sorry for her" she jokes.

"This is hilarious, you are _so_ totally bothered by her, but you're too… Effy! to tell her to fuck off!" laughs Katie,

"No." Effy says simply, she won't move, won't take any action. Defiant.

Katie raises an eyebrow and a smile appears on her face like she's just hatched the most evil of evil-schemes.

"Alright I'll do it, and you'll thank me for it" Katie says in a matter-of -fact manner, just before winking and licking her lips. Just before Effy's mind explodes behind her eyes.

_No Katie don't, not like this! _She was paralysed and wide eyed as everything she has always dreamed of and more stalks towards her on a mission with determination shining in her eyes as she makes sure the blonde stalker is watching. Effy's last desperate, heart wrenching thoughts are of how it won't feel the same for Katie, of how Katie is going to kiss her just as a friend to rescue Effy from a clingy fling, and how she wishes the situation right this second was different, and if it was different how she would ache to do nothing else than to kiss her back with so much passion because Katie would have just told her with her kiss that she's madly in love with her too.

Alas, as Katie's full, delicate lips _exquisitely _hold hers, she feels no such feeling of soul shattering love from Katie, just a friend helping out a friend. She thinks perhaps it is better this way right now, because as Katie slips her warm, wet, questioning tongue into her mouth she wonders if she could have contained herself from bursting into white hot flames of desire and making love to her right then and there if Effy knew she felt the same way. Instead she revels in the incredible feeling of having Katie so close, so intimately, and it feels so fucking good she has to use every single ounce of what's left of her being that isn't already soaking wet because she's never been so turned on in her life, to stop herself from weeping into this gloriously fucked up kiss (in Effy's eyes anyway) with pained pleasure because the goddess in front of her has no idea what she's doing to Effy, no idea how much she makes her feel.

_Fuck don't moan, don't moan, don't moan, her hands are in my hair! Don't fucking moan! _Effy thinks she has to bite her, maybe to stop herself from vocalizing how much she fucking needs Katie right now, perhaps also out of anger at her, wants to ease her frustration because she's never experienced such cruel torture before. _You're not kissing me because you want me, I love you so much and you're killing me_. Effy strokes Katie's glorious tongue with her own a final time before gently taking her bottom lip, sucking it into a kiss, and slowly and emphatically biting it.

"Mmmnh". _Shit! You fucking idiot! How could you? Oh Why'd you have to kiss me Ka-?_ Effy's raging thoughts were kicking the shit out of her for ruining everything forever by her vocal outburst as she subsequently detaches from her lip, but her inner turmoil she is stopped by the emotions she sees on Katie's face for the briefest of moments, she has her eyes closed and mouth ever so slightly parted to tongue the place where Effy had bit her. Her eyes then, _Oh God her eyes!, _beautiful brown orbs open to reveal a look of sheer surprise.

And then it was gone. But Effy caught it and she dared to realise what it meant, _She's the one who moaned! _

Katie's visage flashes back to devious and she eyes Effy's stalker from the corner of her eye whilst still holding onto Effy, none-the-wiser that if she hadn't been holding Effy right now, her friend would be faint on the floor, overwhelmed.

Katie returns to Effy expectant, who is feeling so much right now she thinks she might die. _Say something, say something quick, you have to save both of you, be normal, you can figure it out later but you will ruin everything forever if you don't say something __**now**__._

With great difficulty Effy plasters a drunken smirk on her flawless face and tries to rid her voice of unadulterated lust, "Well that ought to do it. Clever Princess".

Katie laughs, removes her hands from Effy "I know right? You should have seen her face! Priceless." It was Effy's turn to laugh then, welcoming the alleviation it brings to her hammering heart. Effy notices that Katie now looks decidedly unfazed by everything that just happened between them. Can't help but feel a little jealous.

Effy is desperate to think some things over, _did she enjoy it?_ But she's also aware that leaving now would advertise that Effy was feeling funny (_understatement of the century)_ about their moment. _She's not an idiot._

She's inwardly struggling to know what to do and how to act and she starts to feel sick from the million questions swirling around in her head

Suddenly the crowd cheers and the people in the club move around more energetically. Katie's eyes widen gleefully and she beams up at Effy, "I fucking love this song! Dance Bitch",

Effy inwardly sighs in immense relief and is grateful for the innocent rescue, she wasn't sure how long she could have kept it together, kept her worries from Katie because even though Effy often loses herself, for whatever circumstance it's always been Katie that is able to find her.

"Perfect." She smirks back.

Effy follows Katie into the throng of normal, happy, dancing people. She decides as she looks at Katie having a good time, losing herself to her favourite song and looking so care-free to let go too, to enjoy her time with Katie right now, tonight, and just be.

**Reviews would be lover-ly, I like reading that people are reading it :D**


	4. Don't insult me

**A massive thank you to all those you have reviewed and favourited etc. Makes me very happy! Finally managed to get this chap done, hope you still like the story! **

**Please enjoy.**

For lack of a better word Katie and Effy tumble out of the strong double doors of the club into the surprisingly thick night air, not doing a lot to cool the girls' sticky bodies on account of them dancing solidly for last two hours. To Katie the air smells like America in the summer. They're cackling about anything and everything as they stagger down the road together towards Effy's flat.

"I want some MEAT!" Katie practically yells out of blue, making a few of the groups of student stragglers turn look in their direction,

"Jesus, say that a bit louder yeah?" Effy chuckles, not actually embarrassed by her friends' outburst, "maybe you should see more cock" she teases.

"Nuh!" Katie look adorably appalled for some reason, much to Effy's quiet delight, "Doner! I just want a freaking…Kebab!" she exclaims as she points towards a takeaway, nearly skipping across the street in heels toward the inviting neon glow. Effy quickly following.

A few minutes later the girls are back on track to Effy's flat and Katie is wolfing down the pita stuffed with greasy strips of meat making content noises as she sucks the chili sauce off a few digits, whilst Effy walks beside her smoking a cigarette a minute, surprising even herself that she finds the act of Katie eating such a repulsive food pretty bloody sexy, _well, it IS Katie Fucking Fitch. She could be wearing underwear made out of doner meat and I'd totally just eat-_

-Katie's munching and Effy's thoughts of munching Katie were interrupted by a loud shriek from the opposite side of the road, "Oi! SLAG!"

Both girls turned their heads at the same time, automatically thinking they were the only ones being addressed. When they realized what they'd done they quickly rolled their eyes and shook their heads at each other. There wasn't any time to delved into that matter however as the girl who shouted, definitely at them they thought as they recognized her to be Bad Penny from the club, started crossing the street towards them, very under the influence and followed by a mob of three surly looking rugby blokes and another girl.

"Here's the Slapper, sticking her tongue down MY fucking girl's throat, I'm gonna fucking 'ave you" Penny viciously spits her hate at Katie, getting closer and definitely looking for a fight. Effy interjects, "Don't! Even speak to her. You meant fuck-all to me, just a shit-shag, now get to fuck!" Effy was towering over her through her vengeance, now she's grabbing Katie's arm and walking them both away, they don't get far as Bad Penny's mob block their path, didn't see them maneuver behind them.

"Hey I know you" one of the blokes say, "You shagged my mate and then the night after fucked his brother, " another one pipes up, "Yeah 'ave 'eard of you too, fucked three guys in a club loos all at the same time" and then finally the thrird, "fuck me, everyone's right YOU are a fucking slag". Katie is shaking with anger but can't seem to move any of her limbs, she feels Effy's cool safe hand in hers gripping her tighter, feels her shaking with equal rage. She knew they were just trying to get them to react so they'd have an excuse to do whatever it is what they wanted to do to them. Effy tried not to think of the worst possible scenario that was screaming warning signs in her mind, she hated how scared men made her feel sometimes.

"Fuck off!" Katie couldn't help but counter, Effy tried again to pull them both past, the other girl that was with them blocked Effy, "Fucking move bitch" she growled at the unfamiliar girl. What she really didn't expect was the quick raise of an arm and an almighty stinging pain shoot across her cheek and reverberate through her nose. She never let go of Katie's hand but the other came to aid her freshly slapped and sore face.

"Argh! Slut!" It was Katie who screamed actually and wasted no time in whipping all of her hand and strength into the face of the girl who's just assaulted her best friend, Katie was indescribably angry now. They barely noticed that the rugby blokes were laughing and cheering with one another, saying things like "Wicked! Cat fight!" and "fuckin' 'ave 'er!", they also didn't register that Penny had made her way to her friends side, that was until they heard a crack and Katie yelped in pain and held _her_ hand to blisteringly painful cheek, "Fuckers!" Penny shrieked.

As much as Effy wanted to kick the crap out of all of them that had hurt Katie, she was aware the bad situation was escalating rapidly towards extremely dangerous, aware of the burly drunk lads who were looking like they wanted to get a bit more involved with the girls' altercation. She pulled Katie as hard as she could away from Penny, past the girl and the blokes and ran as fast as she could pulling her down the street with all her strength away from the hurt. Katie soon saw sense and ran with her.

They didn't stop until they were very near the flat but out of breath and their legs about to give up they were shaking so hard, but not because of the exercise, Katie was still so angry she flopped down on the pavement of the quiet Tesco's car park they found themselves at and threw her shoes at a glass bottle bank as hard as she good. Effy clutching her sides and breathing heavily, sees what she did, sits beside her and wraps her arms protectively around her still buzzing frame. Immense relief that they were safe and nothing worse happened. She knows Katie is angry because the bastards had the gall to physically assault them and sort of get away with it, but Effy couldn't be angry not when she was so grateful she was here with Katie now, holding her at a safe place, the only wounds were sore cheeks and vicious words.

Katie lets out a heavy breath and brings her to hands up from her lap to grip Effy's arm that was across her chest and holding her shoulder, the across the her back just under he shoulder blades. Katie brought her head down to rest her mouth on Effy's arm, gave it a tender kiss and blew out another breath straight onto her skins, muffling the sound.

Effy removed herself from her friend but made sure the sides of their legs were still flush against one another. Letting calm feelings wash over her.

"Eff?"

"Mm?"

"It's not true you know. What those guys said, I didn't do any of that stuff" she says truthfully but still small.

Tears spring to Effy's cool blue eyes and stings her throat with so much emotion, "Katie, what the fuck?" She looks at her friend so openly that she can't help the thick salty tears stream from her eyes and down her delicate face. Katie looks utterly shocked and then guilty straight after, brings her hands to Effy's slender waist and shoulder, "Don't insult me by thinking I would have believed their filth! I fucking know you Katie" Effy looks away and shakes Katie of her a little. Katie waits for her until Effy manages to steel herself at last and wipes her eyes and clears her throat, "they're just dicks and you are amazing. You are the best person I know," she tells her seriously but smiles widely at the same time, her tears are gone but she sniffs a little. Katie beams back and says, "Ditto Babes," and they both laugh softly at each other.

Effy sniffs again and takes a hair bobble from around her wrist and ties her hair back into a messy ponytail, makes her feel a little more fresh for some reason. She then proceeds to take her cigarettes and lighter out of her bra, which makes Katie snort, "I wonder if you keep your personality in there too". Effy looks up with a fag balanced in her lips, just about to light it,

"I'm hurt Princess, you know my personality is for your eyes only" she's says with a wink before quickly pulling down the front of her top more, flashing a bra clad breast cheekily.

Katie doesn't have time to reflexively shield her eyes, so instead she relishes in the throws of a throaty laugh, and relieved the tension has lifted.

"Ciggy?"

Effy offers her every time they go out without fail. It should annoy Katie but it doesn't, she enjoys it as one of their things. Katie usually scoffs and rolls her eyes in response. Practiced. She would always reply "uhh Cancer?" incredulously and Effy would simply retort with "My Clever Princess". But tonight is different for some reason, she thinks it probably because she guilty she made Effy upset.

"How do you do it?"

Effy smirks and raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it, just hands her the cigarette and watches and she puts it between her perfect full lips,

"Breathe in" she instructs gently and then reaches her hand to her chest, feeling the cool soft skin barely on her fingertips, "now breathe in again from here". She watches, slowly pulling her hand away as Katie closes her eyes and expels the smoke from parted lips.

"Not bad actually" Katie states and takes another small drag. Effy laughs and lights her own. She continues to watch Katie smoke, thinking it's one of the most sensual things she's witnessed. Katie turns to look at her too, her eyes soft but mysterious. Then she frowns as she notices the growing bruise on her friends' cheek-bone and nose and notices finally that her own face is throbbing painfully.

Flicking away her finished cigarette, Katie stands up and tells Effy to "Stay here, I'll be right back" and she walks towards the 24 hour Tesco, determined.

Several long moments later Katie returns to sit next to Effy with a bag of frozen peas pressed to the bruised side of her face and motions for Effy to come closer, gently places her hand on the back of her neck and guides Effy's hurt cheek to the other side of the bag. They both sigh after a minute or two and Effy wordlessly hands her another lit cigarette.

They don't know how long they sit their healing and chatting idly but Effy feels the night get chillier, not helped by the cold of the frozen peas they were sharing and decides its time for them to go back to her flat and into bed. So she stands up and offers a hand to Katie to help her off the pavement. "Bring the peas, we can have them for breakfast" she says with a wry smile and links her fingers with Katie's as they set off home.

**What did you think? :D All thoughts are welcome, please review! **


	5. WTF

**Yo!**

**Still liking it? gooooooooood :) Here's another. Sorry for any mistakes, I'm well tired.**

**Please enjoy. **

"Katie?"

"Yeah?" whispered.

"Take your clothes off". 

It started with Effy laying Katie down on her bed, who was quivering with unfathomable want and need, an external expression of the desire she could barely stand and contain within her entire being, she felt her desire for Effy in every vibrating fibre in her body.

Effy positioned herself so she was touching the top of Katie's naked thigh where she needed to be touched the most, letting out a strangled sigh and squeezing her ocean eyes tight, moistened lips parted when she gently let her lower body weight fall onto her smooth skin for much needed contact.

Effy slowly opens her eyes, very overcome by the feelings swirling and dipping in her soaking core. She flutters her right hand under and over Katie's impossibly soft inner thighs, hearing her whimper with need, before agonizingly slowly teasing, barely touching Katie's warm, wet opening with the tip of her index finger.

Katie releases a long, strained breath between pursed lips, quickly unraveling under the tender caresses of the woman straddling and gingerly moving on her thigh.

Then Effy moves her finger tip up, ghosting over the shaking girls sensitive clit whilst simultaneously kissing her, a passionate embrace of delicious tongues and caught breath.

Katie lets go of the sheets she was grasping, was trying to prolong the intense release she's hurtling towards, but then again doesn't want to slow it down, wants to be immersed, drowned in the beautiful feelings Effy is accumulating in her bursting heart, in her searing cunt. Effy is still slowly grinding on her, moans every so often when the ecstasy of her own cunt sliding on Katie's glorious body gets too much, bites her own lip or Katie's.

Katie's eye's roll back and stutter as Effy applies a tiny bit more pressure on the soft ministrations of the girls' clit and Katie grabs at the subtly moving shoulder and left side of Effy's cheek, for something to cling onto, to ground herself as she feels she's being sucked into a shrinking abyss. Katie opens her eyes, burning into Effy's, her breathing is shallow, strained, she suddenly arches her back and gasps in pleasurable shock when Effy flicks her hot tongue over Katie's exquisite peak, insistently bites it, then unhesitant, dips two fingers, down through Katie's slick folds, then suddenly in and filling her warm wet core.

"Uunnh… Fuck… Effy!" Katie pulls Effy down towards her hard, crushes their gasping mouths together, her breasts undulating into the agonisingly incredible caresses and motions Effy's fingers are working inside of her. Katie squeezes her eyes shut, moans and throws her head to one side when Effy goes a bit faster, and more forceful,

"Fuck Katie, you feel _so fucking good_" Effy cries out, uncontained, continually ever so slightly upping her pace. She is in awe of the feel of Katie tightening around her fingers, of Katie's hips rocking, of Katie sliding a hand down her own neck to palm Effy's breast and roll her nipple, of her other hand clenching around her glistening bicep a reflex to cope with the wave upon wave of pleasure Effy is drenching her with.

Things get a little intense then, after Effy drives her hips stronger into the waves and starts touching Katie's clit with the heel of her hand, Katie cries out and finally finds the rhythm to join Effy with the roll of her hips she's moving into her with. It's when she's clawing onto Effy's back, that's rippling with the effort of matching their every move that she feels her climax building, her eyes tell Effy, richest brown orbs spilling with frenzied desperation for her imminent, earth-shattering release,

"Oh God Effy!"

"_Shit_" Effy groans, she's just about exploding, but uses every thing she has, everything she has always had for Katie to move down into her, onto her, for the final, once, twice, three times, vigorously sliding on her thigh, four, five, six,

"Effy!...I'm coming!" rips from Katie's straining throat, gasping mouth, she lifts and pounds her violently shaking hips into Effy's powerful synchronous drives, Effy curls her fingers inside of her, reaches and explosively shatters and shudders on top of Katie, who writhes, lifts and bucks furiously, flailing in the intense waves of her orgasm, screaming and clutching impossibly close the beautiful woman, slippery with the sweat of having made Katie come harder than she has ever before.

The lovers gently waver and slow, breathless and kissing between ragged gasps. Effy's eyes are still tightly closed as she gradually stops moving herself on Katie, prolonging the incredible feeling, tenderly removes her soaked fingers and Katie sighs at the sensation. She puts her hand above Katie's shoulder, beside her head and opens her eyes, a look of the purest love into the eyes of the girl of her dreams who is looking back at her with the same unmistakable adoration…

…"Shit!"

There's strong slivers of light streaming through the many gaps in the blinds, rudely assaulting her tired eyes that have just snapped open as she suddenly sits bolt up-right in Effy's bed. Her heart is racing and notices she's ridiculously wet downstairs, this little fact only pokes and jeers more at her current extreme discomfort in having had a vivid, hot 'n heavy sex-dream about her best friend. Who was currently asleep, none-the-wiser, inches away. Hence, her early morning profanity.

She tries her best to keep still while she's breathing so deeply, doesn't want to accidentally wake Effy, doesn't think she can look at her or speak to her right now without blushing spectacularly.

But she decides instead that she needs fresh air more, and if the realness of her dream was anything to go by, she needs a cigarette too. She carefully slides off the bed from under the quilt and quietly slips on one of Effy's hoody's from the floor, when its on it stops above her knees and decides she's decent enough, doesn't want to risk staying any longer to find some of Effy's bottoms to wear. Lastly she pulls on a pair of converse that drown her petite feet and still not looking at her slumbering friend she grabs Effy's fags and lighter from the bedside table and leaves the flat, jogging down the stairs and eventually leaving the building to smoke and think outside on the quiet street.

After the second cigarette she starts to feel better, in her mind anyway, she figures the dream was just a reaction to the eventful night they had, what with them kissing and then having a full on bitch fight with a couple of Slappers like they were Thelma and fucking Louise. Her throat however after the second fag felt awful and she even coughed a few times to relieve the itch. _More practice maybe_ she muses.

She starts to laugh at her over reaction now, it's no big deal, Effy is her best friend and besides, who could blame her, she IS very sexy…

…_Whoa. Since when have you ever thought Effy was SEXY? And also as a means to justify it's ok to SLEEP with her? To sleep with a GIRL you tit-job!_

"Bloody hell" she actually vocalizes. Thinking was becoming too over bearing.

"We didn't even shag it was a fucking meaningless DREAM, now get a grip!" she almost shouts.

"Who the _fuck_ are you talking to?" Katie whips her head back and cranes it up to see Effy half out of her bedroom window a couple of stories up the building with a bemused look on her sleepy face. _Fuck, she didn't hear that did she?_ "No one" she replies immediately and cringes at her stupid answer. _No shit Sherlock. _

"Right, OK, well seeing as you're down there, grab us some coffee and a bacon sarnie yeah?" Effy asks and calculatedly drops her purse out of the window for Katie to catch.

Only she doesn't and lets its drop on the pavement with a dull slap. Effy rolls her eyes at the girl below and retreats back through the open window. Katie picks up the purse and shoves it in the pouch of Effy's hoody, "Kay, see you in a minute" she calls loudly and heads off towards their usual café.

"Wait!" Effy reappears through the window and throws down a pair of large basketball shorts to Katie, assuming they were left behind by some conquest or another, "put those on, Tramp" she challenges. Katie holds them up with a undisguised look of disgust but puts them on anyway, pulling the draw string as tight as it will go to secure them on her girly, petite frame. _I look fucking ridiculous_, her thoughts are confirmed when she looks back up to see Effy smirking and giggling slightly. She doesn't argue however, her hungover body is screaming for coffee and sustenance, once again she sets off on the short walk to the café.

Around fifteen minutes later, Katie punches in the code to the block of flats that she's known since the first week Effy moved in and carries on up the stairs, replacing a coffee cup into the hand she used to open the door with, using her elbow to turn the handle to Effy's flat when she gets there.

She walks straight into Effy's room to find her still lying in bed with her eyes closed but not asleep, the covers have been thrown to the bottom of the bed. "Yay you're back!" Effy says opening her eyes and lazily putting her arms behind her head, stretching them and then yawning,

"Yep, come and get your tasty…" Katie coherency is cut off when she sees Effy stretching her tired body, a definite R-Rated moan of satisfaction coming from deep from Effy's lungs. She accidentally stares at Effy as she arches her back high, using her long smooth legs as leverage, they're straight and flexing revealing muscles as well as her vest to ride up and show off her nicely toned midriff and subtle abs. Katie swallows hard when she sees her belly-button and has to turn around.

"…breakfast." She busies herself, hiding her blushing cheeks by putting her hot burden on the bedside table. _Why are you acting so weird? It's like you're crushing on her!_

"Cheers Princess you're a star." Effy says sitting up and grabbing her coffee, taking the lid off and inhaling the bitter-sweet aroma before testing it with a small sip. _Cool enough._

"No problem" Katie forces, perched awkwardly on the side of the bed with her back to Effy, who is now tucking into her bacon sandwich. Katie feels an odd sense of sick and doesn't think she can blame it on her hangover. She doesn't bother with her sandwich now and continues to frown into her coffee, silently working herself up into panic.

"you alright?" Effy asks, sensing something is a little off with her friend. "yeah m'fine, just _really_ hanging" she offers maybe a tiny bit too quick. _Liar, liar, liar_ her mind sirens, _it's your best friend, Effy, what the fuck is wrong with you?, why are you acting like this?_ Her inner turmoil about lieing to her best friend and the sheer confusion about her current feelings make her feel worse, she didn't think that was even possible right now.

"Actually, I feel proper shit, I'm gonna go I think. It's best I go now." Katie stands up and smiles weakly at her friend who is looking very worried and perplexed. _You're such a tit, make it fucking obvious why don't you._ She gathers her things up swiftly, feigning feeling more hungover than she actually is.

Effy watches her with a look of massive disappointment on her face, "I thought we we're going to the cinema today, see a laughably shit film and just, hang out and stuff" she says in such small voice that it breaks Katie's heart a little bit. _Oh God! You're still my lovely best friend, but now…you're something else too._

"I'm really sorry babes but I feel like death, I really need to go", having collected all of her things she turns to face Effy who has now stood up and then wraps her up into a gentle hug, not wanting to upset Katie's tender stomach, "feel better soon" she says softly.

"I will", and then she leaves.

Katie almost runs to the train station, every once in a while biting her bottom lip hard and screwing her eyes shut against the world. She's furious at her self for her selfishness and cowardice.

When she gets to the station she doesn't go to her usual platform to take her back to Loughborough, instead she marches to a self-service ticket machine, stabbing at the touch screen, buying a different ticket entirely. At the same time she pulls her phone from her handbag and presses speed-dial. A familiar husky voice answers after the second ring. She instantly feels better.

"Hi!" the voice on the other end says brightly, and yet surprised.

"Emily," she almost cries, "I _really_ need to talk to you."

****

**Please review! I like the attention :D**


End file.
